1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing carrier, a method of preparing an electrostatic charge image developing carrier, and an electrostatic charge image developer.
2. Related Art
Generally, electrostatic charge image developing carriers used for an electrostatic charge image developer are broadly divided into resin-coated carriers in which a resin coating layer of a coating resin is formed on the surface of magnetic particles, and non-coated carriers in which a resin-coated layer is not formed on the surface thereof. In recent years, resin-coated carriers have been frequently used.